


Number 12

by korrasamikalefield



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Slow Burn, lex isnt evil tho bc lena deserves at least another good luthor, lillian is still an abusive flaming sack of shit tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korrasamikalefield/pseuds/korrasamikalefield
Summary: "kara danvers as an upcoming motorbike racer and lena luthor as her billionaire sponsor au"//on/off hiatuses due to school and work.





	1. you crashed into my life

**Author's Note:**

> insp- elliotdrawpls's prompt on tumblr
> 
> i hope it doesn't turn out bad tho? sobs
> 
> elliot's tumblr: https://elliotdrawpls.tumblr.com/

“..umber 12 is just speeding right down the track, 13 following close behind her and number 4 only a few seconds behind him, this is a hard corner coming up an-”, the sound of brakes screeching, metal slamming the ground and gasps ring throughout the room, “- oh my God, 12-Danvers just took a nasty dive on that corner, her bike’s on flames! Lord I hope she’s alright but, I don’t think she’ll be able to recover that beautiful Lex-cycle from t-” 

“Oh, God.” Lena breathes, turning the screen off. He said Lex-cycle. One of her company’s bikes crashed during a race. 

She hears a knock on the door. “Ms. Luthor, your 12 o’clock is here to meet with you.” Jess informs, walking into the room.

Lena turns around and looks at her secretary. “Jess, can you schedule for a rain check? And cancel all of my meetings for the day please, I have something to attend to.”

“Yes, of course Ms. Luthor, I don’t think the client will be too happy though, is everything alright, miss?” the secretary asks, a hint of concern showing on her face.

Lena nods. “That’s okay, and yes everything’s alright. I just need to go speak with someone soon, thank you, Jess.” Lena moves to put the remote on her desk. “Also, can you do a search on a motorbike racer with the name Danvers and see if you can find any information?” she asks.

Jess nods and walks out the door.

She opens her laptop to get some work done. After all, she has to wait due to lack of knowledge on this racer, she can’t just find her out of thin air, and she is still a CEO.

She instead spends the entire time blanked out, worrying about this person. Not to mention the possibility of a lawsuit. Weariness from always working so hard and attending meetings every day, plus the sudden accident happening and stressing her out more ends up winning over and she drifts off at her desk.

 

Lena wakes up to the sound of a phone ringing. She groggily moved to pick up the phone. Clearing her throat, she picks up the phone and speaks,

“Hello?” she stands up, rubbing her skirt free of the wrinkles that appeared.  
“Ms. Luthor, I did a search on the motorbike racer you asked for and..” the faint clacking of a keyboard rings through the phone. “..Her name is Kara Danvers, an intern for.. Cat Grant of CatCo Magazine, she crashed during a race today. She’s currently in the.. National City Hospital,” Lena winces “in stable condition.” 

She lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “I see, thank you.” she looks up at the time, 4:03 PM, hopefully visiting hours aren’t over yet. “Go home early today, Jess, you need to take more breaks.”

Lena hears a chuckle. “I’ll take a break when you give yourself one too, Ms. Luthor.” 

She laughs. “Well I’ll be heading out now, so I expect you to go home early as well, don’t overwork yourself.” she adds, hanging up the phone. 

She grabs her cellphone and purse off of her desk, promptly exiting the office and getting into the elevator. Arriving at the first floor a few moments later, she gets off the elevator.

Having just woken up and not feeling up to driving a car, Lena hails a taxi when she gets out of the building.

“Good evening,” she greets the driver, “to National City Hospital please.”

“Good evening. The hospital? I hope you’re okay.” the driver replies.

She looks out the window of the cab, watching the city flow around everywhere, “I’m fine, just visiting someone there, thank you.”

He nods. “Ah, well then I hope they’re okay.” 

The drive didn’t take long, the hospital is only about 15 minutes away from L-Corp without traffic. Getting out of the cab, she thanks the driver and leaves him a generous tip. He thanks her and wishes her luck.

She’s immediately hit with the signature hospital scent as she enters the double doors to the building, briefly looking around, she spots a nurse behind the receptionist desk. 

She walks over to the desk. “Hi, my name is Lena Luthor,” she introduces, offering a smile, “I’m here to visit Kara Danvers.” 

The nurse hands her a pen and a piece of paper attached to a clipboard with a few names already on it. “Sign the visitor’s list. She’s on the 4th floor, room 406.” 

Signing the list and thanking the nurse, she finds the nearest elevator to get on. She starts thinking. Is this weird? Yeah, this is probably weird. Definitely. Just a person that this racer doesn’t know, visiting her in the hospital. She contemplates whether she should just go home or not, she ends up deciding to stick with the plan. She’s come this far anyway, and she really does feel terrible that it was an L-Corp manufactured motorcycle that led to a crash, (completely blindsiding the possibility that it might not even have been the bike that led to the crash) so she feels responsible, in a way. 

The elevator dings and snaps her out of her thoughts, stepping out into the 4th floor she walks down the semi-busy hallway looking for the room.

“401, 402, 403...406, ah.” she counts under her breath, stopping at the room with a 406 plate on it. She stands outside the door, faint but semi-clear voices coming from inside the room. 

“..es, I know that, but racing is my passion and I’m good at it, I can’t just give that up!” one of the frustrated voices continues with a sigh, “I know it’s dangerous, but so is being an FBI agent, Alex, and that’s YOUR passion, I’m not stopping you from pursuing your happiness, so why are you so intent on stopping mine?” a slight crack in the voice at the end.

“Kara, I’m just saying, you crashed today, it could’ve been a lot worse than just pain, I could’ve LOST you. I’m not telling you to give it up entirely but please, take a break. Where are you going to just get a new bike anyway?” the voice, probably being Alex, argues. “The hospital bills are going to be expensive, superbikes are also expensive. It cost you a fortune just to buy the one you had originally.”

Another sigh. “I don’t know, Alex. I’ll figure something out.” Kara sounds tired, defeat evident in her tone.

Alex sighs, “Kara, no. WE’LL figure something out. I’ll always have your back, but please. Just focus on your internship for now and try to forget about racing?”

“Fine, okay.”

Lena knocks on the door. She hears a quiet “come in” and opens it. Stepping into the room she sees two women, releasing from a hug as they look at her. They both look shaken up. 

“Who are you?” the woman with brown hair asks, defenses up in almost a split second. The blonde, however, just has a confused expression.

Lena’s green eyes connect with the blue eyed woman in bed, she stops in her tracks, unaware that she’s staring for possibly, well, definitely a longer time than average. She has a crinkle on her forehead from the expression. Lena thinks it’s cute. 

Alex has a look though. A distinct “if you don’t start explaining yourself and who you are in the next 10 seconds no one will see your face alive ever again” look. She clears her throat and asks again.

It takes Lena a couple of seconds to adjust to the sight, baffled at how attractive this girl is. Suddenly noticing she still hasn’t said a word, she readjusts. Clearing her dry throat, she begins, “Sorry, hi, my name is Lena Luthor.” she offers a friendly smile, one which Kara returns but Alex remains neutral.

“What do you want?” Lena hears the edge in the way she says you. She winces. “Your company produces the Lex-cycles, don’t they? My sister could have been severely injured or killed for that matter because of YOUR bike.” 

Lena sighs. “I know, that’s why I’m here, I’m sorry that happened to you.” she stands at the doorway, not wanting to irk Alex even further.

Alex looks furious. “Really. That’s why you’re here, because you’re oh so genuinely sorry that my sister, a random person whom you don’t know, got into a crash? I don’t buy it, _Luthor_. You’re probably just here to snake your way out of any potential lawsuits and bad news.” Alex grits her teeth. “I know your mother would pull a stunt like that.” she adds. That strikes a nerve. 

Lena’s eyes darken and her face shifts into a defensive neutral mode. She purses her lips. Kara notices and reaches for Alex’s arm, giving her a “tone it down” look. Alex’s face softens. Kara gives Lena an apologetic look.

 

Lena clenches her jaw and exhales. “I am not my mother, nor am I like her. I’m here to apologize to Kara, and to help with the expenses. However, what I am NOT here for, is to be-” she flails her arms once in frustration, “to be berated and to be compared to my mother.” the last part spat out in hatred. She takes a breath. “I truly am sorry that this happened, and I do want to help in any-” 

Kara shakes her head and cuts her off. “Stop, it’s not your fault. You don’t have anything to be sorry about. One dysfunctional model isn’t your fault. You weren’t the cause of the crash nor did you want it to happen.” she offers a light smile, “It’s okay, my sister and I will figure it out. It isn’t your fault and you don’t have to do anything.” Kara’s voice and eyes are genuine and pure, it lacks any distrust or spite.

This just hurts Lena more. Out of all of the selfish people in the world that could’ve had this unfortunate accident, it had to be a well-mannered, cute, beautiful, and friendly Kara Danvers.

More like Kara Damnvers. Lena’s screwed. So. Screwed.

Her face relaxes, she clears her throat, “Sure, it isn’t directly my fault, but the bike was still designed and manufactured by my company, any incidents involving my products I take very seriously, especially when the public’s safety is at stake.” Kara smiles at how and passionate and honest the CEO is about her company and public safety. She looks over at Alex, whose face is less murder-esque and now more apologetic. 

Kara begins again, “Don’t listen to Alex, she’s just overprotective. You are not clearly not like your mother because you came here to visit me instead of sending a letter or something, you came and you wanted to help.”

She thinks of Lex also being overprotective over her. How he does the same thing Alex does. Lena’s face goes soft. “Thank you.” Kara smiles at her again, this time Alex giving her a half grin.

Taylor Swift’s “22” starts shrilling through the room. Alex’s face goes red and she looks at Lena, “Don’t think you’re off the hook completely, Luthor. I’ll call you later, Kara.” she picks up her phone, walking to the door she speaks into the phone, “Mags, come on! I was right in the middle of being overprotective FBI sister, God I need to change my ringtone. Yes babe, I’ll pick you up.” As soon as the door closes Kara bursts out laughing, shouting after her sister “I’m not letting you forget this, Alex!” a bang on the door follows. 

The laughter slowly subsides, and Kara motions for Lena to sit on the chair beside her bed. Lena nods her thanks and sits down.  
Kara smiles and opens her mouth to speak, “Really though, Ms. Luthor, you don’t have to do anything. It really isn’t your fault, and I’m not going to file a lawsuit or anything. Motorbike racing is dangerous in general, never mind the bikes.”

Lena waves her hand dismissively. “Please, we’re not in a business meeting, you aren’t a client. Call me Lena.” she smiles as Kara smiles back. She bites her lip. “Believe me though, lawsuit or not, I do want to help. I’m sorry that I invaded your privacy but I did hear a smidge of the conversation you had with your sister, if you’re tight on funds I would be more than happy to help. L-Corp can sponsor you as well, honestly.”

A sponsor. Kara Danvers, could have a sponsor. “I, uh, really? Ms. Lu-” she coughs, “I mean, Lena, that- that really isn’t necessary though.” Kara stutters out, looking at Lena with the most intense and thankful eyes she’s ever seen.

Lena smiles. Kara’s cute. “It’s no problem, really, Kara. I wouldn’t have come here to offer if I didn’t mean it.”

Kara full-on grins at her, spewing out “thank you’s”, reaching out and pulling Lena into a hug. “Oh!-” Lena exclaims, not used to hugs… or any sort of physical contact besides handshakes, really. Kara lets go of Lena. “Oh, I’m sorry, I’m just..happy..really, really happy. Really, you don’t know how much your offer to help means to me.”

It takes Lena a few moments to come back from the realm of the “spaced out gay”. She shakes her head, “Don’t worry about it Kara. I’ll handle the hospital bill, and replace the bike.” she gets pulled back into another hug with another mass of “thank you’s” flinging themselves towards her ears. They talk a little bit more before visiting hours are done.

She asks for Kara’s number before leaving, so that she can contact her about the bike and bills. And maybe for other reasons as well.

Damn. She’s screwed.


	2. her friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena meets with Kara and some of her friends for breakfast. Alex asks about the sponsorship offer.

Lena Luthor doesn’t make mistakes. Luthors don’t have room in their perfected lives to make mistakes. Yesterday night, however, was one. So here she was, lying in bed next to a naked and sleeping woman whom she can’t even remember.

She’s instantly hit with an aching hangover. She tries to recollect the fragmented pieces of her memory from the night, the last clear thing that comes to mind is a bar. Presumably where she met the girl, the rest of the night following the basic one-night stand procedure.

She pinches the bridge of her nose and tosses the side of the blanket covering her own body to get up to take some ibuprofen for her raging headache, leaving a glass of water on the tableside for the woman. Think, Lena, what was her name again? Samantha, or something. 

She shrugs and moves to collect the articles of clothing scattered around the room, clothing herself and folding Susan’s into a pile, plopping the pile onto the empty side of the bed. Seeing a nametag pinned onto the shirt, it reads Siobhan. That solves the mystery, Lena supposes.

Siobhan starts shuffling on the bed, eyes fluttering open slowly as she’s releasing a groan. Lena winces. Oh, God, here comes the awkward part. The confrontation of the morning after. Or maybe not this time. The woman just gets up from the bed, offers Lena a smile and gets dressed, showing herself the way out. 

That was definitely one of the better morning after scenarios Lena has ever encountered. She looks at the clock and starts her daily morning tasks, skipping over breakfast. She’ll get something on the way to L-Corp. Or eat a bit more lunch later, relatively the same thing.

Kara wakes up to a text notification, ringing through her bedroom. She reaches for her phone on the bedside table and unlocks it, peeking at the message through sleepy eyes. 

**7:36 AM - Alex: wanna grab breakfast with mags and winn? we're meeting @ 8**

She smiles and types back a quick reply before getting out of bed to prepare.

**7:37 AM - Kara: sounds good!! :) noonans??**

Her phone rings again.

**7:37 AM - Alex: yep, c u there lil danvers**

She moves her fingers to turn her phone screen off, pausing for a moment. Moving to the contacts list, she clicks on Lena and types a quick message.

**7:39 AM - Kara: hey lena!! Have u had breakfast yet? :))**

Kara puts her phone down and goes to get dressed and brush her teeth. Her phone rings after a few minutes.

**7:46 AM - Lena: No, I haven’t yet, I just got to L-Corp. Why?**

****

Kara bites her lip. What if she doesn’t like my friends? Or they don’t like her? What if they don’t get along? She disregards the sudden pit in her stomach and taps out a reply.

**7:47 AM - Kara: do u wanna come get breakfast with me? :) a few of my friends will be there though! :)**

Before Kara gets a chance to overthink the situation again, another ring.

**7:48 AM - Lena: Sure, if your friends don’t mind.**  
**7:48 AM - Lena: Where at?**

Kara smiles, and replies with the restaurant name.

**7:49 AM - Kara: great! its a place called noonans :) on the corner of 12th, we’ll be meeting there at 8! See u there :) :)**

Lena Luthor isn’t quite sure what she had just done, the last time she’d gone out with people as a friendly outing, the person ended up being a spy working for her mother. She exhales as she reads through the messages again. She’s not used to this. She should have just declined and made up some excuse, but she still can’t quite place why she’d agreed so quickly.

Nonetheless, it’s just too late to back out now. That’s the reason she’s sticking with. She informs Jess that she’ll be out to get breakfast for a while as she leaves her office, passing by the secretary’s desk on the way to the elevator. Contemplating hailing a cab as she exits the building, Noonan’s is just around the corner, she opts to walk down the busy streets instead.

Walking into the restaurant, she scans the area for Kara. She doesn’t see Kara in the building and checks the time, assuming that she’s just early. The time reads 8:02 AM. She looks up and sees a familiar face. 

Alex has a surprised face, which she quickly masks with a neutral one. “Luthor? What are you doing here?” she asks, lacking the edge she had in her voice yesterday, though still defensive.

Lena clears her throat, “Hi, Kara invited me to get breakfast with her and a few of her friends here. I assume you’re with them?” she offers a smile.

The agent nods. “Hm, okay. Well, she isn’t here yet so.. Come sit with us and wait, I guess.” Alex offers, face softening just a little as she gestures to a booth where 2 other people are sitting.

Lena takes a deep breath as she and Alex make their way to the booth. It’s okay, Lena, it’s just a few people. You’ve dealt with more stressful situations. It’ll be fine, she tries to reassure herself as they get closer.

Reaching the booth, the 2 people wave at her. She waves back. Alex sits next to the girl and motions for her to sit next to the guy. Lena takes a seat next to the guy, who just gives her a friendly albeit shy smile.

Alex makes the introductions, “This is Winn Schott Jr. and Maggie Sawyer.” they both say hi as she returns the greetings, “guys, this is Lena Luthor. Kara invited her to come with us.” 

Winn gasps, Lena feels her heart drop. “Wait, Lena Luthor, are you _that_ Lena Luthor?” he asks, voice filled with more curiosity and awe than the normal venom laced tones she gets.

Lena winces at that. “Yes, I am _that_ Lena. The one with the psychopathic mother.” she turns her head to the side and grits her teeth at that.

Everyone at the table senses the tension in the air after that, and decides to drop it. Winn apologizes, Lena just waves him off with an “it’s okay.” Lena sees Maggie calls the waiter over.

“Shouldn’t we wait for Kara?” she questions. Maggie and Alex just shake their heads.

Alex opens her mouth to speak, “Nah, we'll order for her. We come to Noonan’s all the time. We all pretty much have Kara’s order engraved in our heads. Might as well get a tattoo of it at this point, honestly.” she chuckles.

Lena nods at this. The group orders their food respectively when the waiter gets to the table, Lena opting to just have coffee and waffles. She stares in shock when Alex spews out menu items at the waiter, that’s.. A lot of food. Maggie sees her face and snorts. “90% of that order is Kara’s, Alex doesn’t eat much. Kara has the appetite of a black hole, though.” she explains.

Lena’s mouth goes dry, “How does she eat all of that and still have the body of a Greek God?” 

Alex finishes the order and opens her mouth again, “Kara has a pretty fast metabolism, and she frequents the gym. It’s unfair.” she shrugs. Lena just nods.

The group drinks their beverages and converses about what they’ve been up to recently. Lena, not really knowing anyone here just decides to stay quiet and listen to them talk. 

A few minutes later, the group sees Kara enter through the door, waving and smiling at them. She walks up to the booth and sits next to Lena, smile not waning.

“Hey guys, sorry I’m a bit late. I couldn’t find my contacts.” she explains, “I see you've all met Lena already,” everyone nods, she adjusts her glasses. “That’s good, I’m glad you could make it, Lena.” she looks at her with a grin. Lena returns the smile. 

“O-of course, I’m happy to be here. Thank you for inviting me.” Kara just nods, digging into her monstrous breakfast.

Alex looks at Lena, “So,” she takes a sip of her coffee, “Kara told me what you said when I left yesterday. Are you serious about sponsoring her?” she asks.

Lena puts her coffee down, “Yes, I’ve been interested in watching motorcycle racing ever since Lex got me to watch a race when we were younger.” she smiles fondly at the thought of her late older brother. The only role model she’s ever had in her family. How he used to teach her about the sport of racing. “I think it’s about time I sponsor someone for it.” she finishes with a small smile, pushing the pang of pain from thinking about her brother down.

Kara puts her hand on Lena’s, “I still can’t thank you enough for this. For the opportunity. Really Lena, thank you, so much.” the blonde smiles at her, pushing her glasses up again. Lena smiles back. Kara’s hand lingers a while, before retracting to continue eating her breakfast. Lena pushes the thought down and turns to look at Alex.

This is the first time that she’s seen Alex smile, like, really smile at her, without any hesitance or defensive barriers. “I’m sorry, Lena.. For what I said to you in the hospital. You aren’t like your mother. I shouldn’t have assumed, or lost my cool.. I’m sorry.” the older Danvers whispers the last part. Lena looks into her eyes, she’s genuine about being sorry. “Thank you, for helping us,” she gulps, “and for giving my sister a chance, I should’ve given you one, too.” Alex finishes.

Everyone at the table looks at her with a thankful expression. She feels a pang in her chest. _Do you really think they care about you? They’re just happy you’re going to sponsor them and help with their funding. No one truly cares about you, Lena._ She hears her mother’s voice in her head. It’s hard for her to breathe now. She has to go. Now.

“Ah, really. It-” she swallows and gives a quivering smile, the rest of the group looking at her with worried expressions, “It’s not a problem at all, really. I-, I have to go though, sorry, I forgot I had a meeting to attend soon.” Lena pulls out her wallet, leaving a hundred dollar bill on the table. “Thanks, for inviting me. I’ll see you guys around.” she adds, scooting out of the booth quickly to head back to L-Corp so that she can drown herself out with work.

She leaves before anyone can say anything, Kara looks at her fleeting figure, crinkle on her own forehead evident now. She thinks about catching up to her, but decides against it. Lena probably does have a lot of important CEO stuff to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, because of the crash Kara was in before, it'll be about 2-3 chapters before she actually gets back into racing due to her doc and Alex telling her to rest, right now I'm just trying to figure out the direction I want to take this fic and get a feel of their characters :)


	3. a luthor's demons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Whispers in my head now  
> What have you done?"
> 
> TW: abusive parent, homophobia, character death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to this song as I thought of some ideas for this chapter, I felt like Lena would relate to it a lot.  
> Check it out if you'd like: Koethe's "Undone" - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R4uo83J5CTA

Lena shakily pours out another cup of whiskey. Sighing and bringing the bottle to the couch, she sits down and places the bottle on the coffee table. Taking a sip of the beverage, she closes her eyes. _I should never have accepted that invitation to go out for breakfast. I’ll add it to the list of mistakes I’ve made recently. I was foolish to think I would be accepted by people. I’m a Luthor, I'm.. destined to be alone._ The thoughts and images all flood into her mind at once, ranging from everything she’s tried to do to pull her family’s surname from the dirt, to everything her mother would berate her for or do to her. Everything that Lex was there to mend when he was still alive. Every inch of happiness that her mother _took away from her_. She's glad that Lillian's rotting away in a prison cell. Her nostrils flare as she grits her teeth.

**Flashback**  
“Lena!” she hears a familiar voice call out. Lena turns around to see a younger version of her and Lucy Lane, she purses her lips as her heart drops, remembering what happened that day. “Hey, babe.” Lucy smiles and gives Lena a quick kiss on the lips. “Wanna meet up tonight, celebrate our 3 months together?” her girlfriend asks, grabbing Lena’s hand and pulling her into a hug with a smile still playing on her face. 

Lena smirks as they release from the hug, “Okay, babe. Where do you have in mind?” she asks, giving her girlfriend a peck on the cheek.

A faint blush on the girl’s face shows itself, “I thought maybe we could sneak off campus and get dinner first, and then head back to your place?” she suggests with a glint in her eyes.

Lena notices the look that Lucy gives her, one that she hasn’t seen yet, nodding as she smiles and pulls the girl into another kiss.

The sound of heels click and clack down the hallway, soft moans and pants coming from one of the rooms. Lillian clenches her jaw. That girl is done for, she thinks. She barges into Lena’s room with force, startling both of the girls. Lena quickly grabs the blanket to cover themselves up, staring into her mother’s piercing, dark green hatred filled eyes as she scans the sin that’s happening before her very being. Lena’s practically able to see the fire igniting on her mother’s head. Lucy grabs her hand and squeezes it under the blanket as she swallows hard.

Lillian points and looks at Lucy with disgust, “I want you out of my house. Now.” she spits out. The girl nods slightly and gets out of the bed, giving Lena an apologetic look, mouthing “I’ll call you” before she scurries around the room collecting her clothes and sloppily putting them back on before leaving the room, Lillian’s eyes tracking her every move until she’s gone. Lena just grits her teeth and continues staring at her mother, tears welling up in her eyes. She looks away from her mother, quickly blinking them away.

Lillian takes a deep breath before opening her mouth, “Lena Luthor,” she mutters, voice laced with disgust. “How could you do this to your family? How could- no, how **dare** you put me through this?” Lena opens her mouth to speak, but Lillian continues and cuts her off, she drops her head back down. “You’ve disgraced the Luthor name. We are not a family of _sinners_ , Lena, I thought I taught you better than- than _this_ ,” she spats, shaking her head in disbelief, fixing her posture, she stands straighter, essentially towering over Lena. “However, I suppose it does absolutely nothing to try and teach such an incorrigible, stupid little girl who wants to see her mother and family suffer from her mistakes.” her mother moves to pick up Lena’s shirt from the floor, throwing it at her daughter with force. It hits Lena on the head and falls off. “Look at me when I’m speaking to you, you insufferable child!” Lena doesn’t budge, still sitting there with her head to the side, which only infuriates Lillian more, prompting her to storm over to her daughter, slapping her. The sound echos through the room as Lena moves her hand up to her cheek, cupping it and looking her mother in the eyes, now welling up with tears.

Lillian slaps her once again, “I REFUSE to have a.. A _gay_ daughter!” she spits out the word as if it were poison, Lena flinches. Lillian opens her mouth to continue berating her again but Lena scoffs and beats her to it,

“Add it to your infinite list of things that prove I’ll never live up to your standards then, _mother_.” Lena retorts with bite.

Another smack echos through the room, followed by a whimper.

“I will see to it that you will never see that girl again.” Lillian threatens, raising her hand to strike Lena again. Lena closes her eyes, bracing for the impact. A few moments pass. The hit doesn’t come. 

Instead, she hears screaming. Her eyes shoot open and she sees her brother in a crowd of people, running with Lena in his arms. “Oh, God, please. No, please, no- not again.” she whispers, voice cracking. She closes her eyes, the familiar sound of that life-changing gunshot resonating through the room, drowning out all of the chaos around her. She slowly opens her eyes again, looking at the scene that appears in her nightmares oh so frequently. “Lex, no, I refuse to let you die here, please don’t leave me, you’re the only good thing left in my life!” she screams, voice plagued with cracks. Lex looks up at her and hands her his watch, his breathing erratic, “Lena, please, I’m bleeding out, it’s,” he wheezes, “-it’s too late for me, please, just go, save yourself. Do it for me. I love you, Lena. I lo-” a gunshot cuts him off, whizzing right by Lena’s shoulder. Lex pushes Lena off of him, towards the exit. He shouts, “LENA JUST GO, RUN.” She scrambles to the exit, running out of the building as it explodes. The sound ringing through her ears, she drops to the floor and starts sobbing as the police pull her away from the scene. All she can focus on is her weak, choked out voice, “I- I.. love you too, Lex.”

Chaotic sounds fading, she’s in a different scene again. She blinks. It’s Lex’s funeral. She gulps and holds back her sobs, threatening to come out of her shaking body again. Looking around the familiar setting, she sees the coffin. Moving towards it, she sees Lex’s body as she gets closer. It’s riddled in burn scars and debris. Lena just stands there, staring at her brother. The small, round hole in his chest being the most painful to look at. The sound of heels drown out the other noises at the funeral. It’s moving closer to her, moving in her direction. Lena closes her eyes, trying to mentally prepare herself for this conversation for the second time in her life. Lillian stops next to her, looking down at her son’s body while clenching her jaw. “It should have been you. It _would_ have been if Lex didn’t save you.” her mother whispers, as always, her voice laced with hatred. “Lex was always the better child. It’s tragic that he sacrificed his life and his genius brain for you,” Lillian scoffs, “and for what? What good did that do? What good would it ever do? He would have done more with the rest of life than you’ll ever accomplish. All you did was hold him back, I didn’t plan for him to give himself up for a failure.” Lena bites her tongue as her mother continues, “I suppose that makes him a failure, too. If only you went with him.”

A ring from her phone pulls her out of her thoughts.

Lena chokes out a sob, whiskey glass dropping to the floor as she pulls her legs closer into her chest. The sound of cracky, soft sobs fill the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena needs a hug. Like a million of them. I really just want to smash her and Kara together immediately now but alas, it'll happen in due time. Now if you'll excuse me, *sobs uncontrollably in the corner*


End file.
